Cole
Cole labeled The Jock is the main protagonist of Camp Cash: Island. Personality Cole is a big and buff jock. He lives to work out. The gym became his second home. It may seem to you that he's a tough man with a stone heart, but he has a heart of glass. He's very sensitive and even sleeps with a teddy bear. Once he had a love and it was a gas, but it soon turned out that he had a heart of glass. It seemed like the real thing, but he only found mucho mistrust and that love had gone behind. Now he pretends to not have feelings so that no one else will rip him to shreds. He's dreaming that life will finally go the way he wants it to, but it will go one way or another. While not being afraid to get down and play dirty, he tries his best to do the right thing, but he will fight for what he believes in. Camp Cash: Island Charge It Up (Part One) Cole is the fifth contestant to arrive, and immediately mocks Kia when he arrives. When Cassy falls into the lake, Cole helps her up, earning him the dislike of the one who loves her. When Vanilla arrived and fell over, Cole rushed to help her up, and he fell in love with her. When Zyeb stood by Cole and Vanilla, they don't acknowledge him. When Chance arrived, he pointed at Cole, Trevin, Derek, and Zyeb, asking Blaineley if she expected something like them. Cole was placed on the Screaming Bass. When Kia scared Ariel and Vanilla, Cole and Atlas came to comfort them. In the confessional, Chance calls Cole a "steroid-freak". Charge It Up (Part Two) Cole's love interest in Vanilla is identified by Sareena early on. After Chance makes uncivil comments against his team, Cole snaps and starts to threaten him. This makes Vanilla worried and she convinces Cole that violence is not the answer, to which he agrees to. After Vanilla gets hit by a ball in the challenge, Cole proceeds to help her onto the bench and asks if she's ok, unknowing that Kia's takes him out shortly after. Cole's team ends up losing the challenge but he receives a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. Ultra Violet When Cassy took food out of the spa hotel to bring to Marc, she mentions in the confessional she did so because of the appetites of Atlas, Zyeb, and Cole. When the others on the Screaming Bass wake up, they notice Cole sleeping with a teddy bear, much to Dina and Vanilla's delight. When Derek is oblivious that Sareena likes him, Cole added in that he thought it was obvious. Dina made the conversation awkward and asked Cole if he'll ever confess his love for Vanilla, to which he ignored. He makes a confessional saying that they live in a time where men can't reveal their true feelings. At the jousting challenge, Cole battled against Glenda, to which they were at even grounds before she knocked him out by hitting his exposed weak spot, the knees. In the end, Cole's team lost for the second time in a row, but Cole was once again safe. Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire Throughout the episode, Cole attempts numerous times to get Vanilla to return the affection he has for her, all of which are unsuccessful. He starts off by placing his teddy bear next to Vanilla as she is sleeping. However, once he leaves the cabin, the teddy bear falls off her bunk and lands on a sleeping Derek. Cole has a confessional talking about how much he is in love with Vanilla and that he hopes she will see him as more than a friend. Later, he asks her about the "gift" as they walk to the challenge, but she says that she doesn't understand what he's talking about. After the challenge is announced, Cole notices Cassy's disappointment and asks what is wrong. She explains to him about her dilemma with Marc, and Cole tells her to not let him intimidate her, and that he'll make sure Marc never hurts her again. Cole says this as he spots Marc out of the corner of his eye, watching the two of them converse before walking away. Cole was able to find his item easily for the Scavenger Hunt, scoring the first point for the Screaming Bass. Later in the challenge, Cole sees Vanilla and picks her a flower for another chance to ask her out. However, Vanilla does not understand what Cole is saying and leaves him without a direct answer. Cole vents his frustration in the confessional, not knowing what he needs to do to win over Vanilla's affection. He goes to the mess hall to ask Chef Coco for advice, who suggests that he'll make a cake that Cole can deliver to Vanilla. Cole also catches Cassy trying to sneak into the kitchen, but decides not to rat her out because of their close friendship. Towards the end of the challenge, Cole and rest of the Screaming Bass tries to help Vanilla find her item, but she falls over and loses it, causing the team's third straight challenge loss. Marc plans to get Cole voted off but the latter is spared as Vanilla gets the most votes to be eliminated. Fortunately for Cole, Blaineley announces that it was a non-elimination. After the elimination ceremony, Cole meets Vanilla at the steps of the cabin with the cake that Coco made for him. He gives her the cake, but Vanilla still has no clue what Cole means when he asks her out once more. Shocked and dismayed, Cole decides to head in for the night, ending the episode. Waterloo After the team gets a disruptive awakening, Vanilla jumps out of one of the cabin's windows, giving Cole a panicked look. After Blaineley explains the challenge to everybody, Vanilla shows that she isn't as dumb as people credit her as, making Cole excited, as he explains in a confessional. While Cole is searching through the forest, he decides to be stealthy, but the tactic is difficult due to his large shoe size and body structure. After noticing Vanilla had fainted, he grabs and puts her on his shoulders. However, he was taken down by his teammate and arch-rival, Marc, partly contributing to the Bass's fourth consecutive loss. However, unbeknownst to Cole and rest of his teammates, Kia, Ariel, and Glenda covered his tracks by openly pitting the blame on Dina at the elimination ceremony. Despite Dina's pleads of denial, Cole and various other teammates were convinced that she was a traitor, resulting in her elimination. Voting History Camp Cash: Island Episode Participation Camp Cash: Island * 1x01: Charge It Up (Part One) * 1x02: Charge It Up (Part Two) * 1x03: Ultra Violet * 1x04: Dina, Matchmaker Extraordinaire * 1x05: Waterloo * 1x06: I Wanna Be Famous * 1x07: The Tell Jar * 1x08: Kia-Zilla * 1x09: Be Our Guest * 1x10: Dancing in Circles * 1x11: Call of Dirty * TBA * 1x21: Brains vs Brawn: The Final Showdown * 1x22: We're Doing a Special! Gallery Cole.png Trivia *Cole's name was revealed upside down and reversed in a picture that included Ariel, Kia, and multiple rejected characters. *His name was revealed before his design *Cole was the first male character to get his updated redesign, Kia was the first female. *Cole's biography contains multiple references to the band Blondie **The songs referenced are "Heart of Glass", "Rip Her to Shreds", "Dreaming", and "One Way Or Another". Category:Camp Cash Island contestant Category:Male Category:Screaming Bass Category:Characters revealed before release Category:Main protagonists Category:Contestant